The Moulin Rouge Story
by Lifeless Child
Summary: Inu-yasha is a poor writer who loves Kagome who is a prositute. But Kagome needs to love Sesshomaru in order to furfill her dreams of being an actress. Will she love someone who is poor who loves her or rich and no love? Rated the same as the movie. (DONE
1. Chapter 1 Memory

Summery: Years pasted. This is a flashback of Inu-yasha, a penniless writer, went to Paris to get a job and live there. He ended up finding friends in the in his hotel and make a play at the Moulin Rouge, a famous play where beautiful ladies have fun with men and live performances for the rich presented by the fellow workers who work at there. He fell in love with the beautiful Kagome who is the courtesan that is the top beauty in the whole Moulin Rouge. They meet the betrayal of love and the mad jealousy in their relationship. Sesshoumaru, the rich male of the Moulin Rouge, requires Kagome to sleep with him to fulfill her dream of being an actress and being rich. Will she sacrifice every time she wanted for love? R&R!  
  
Rated PG-13 for act of brief nudity and brief language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or The Moulin Rouge... Neither do you so if you sue, sue yourself...  
  
Ch1- memory  
  
(Inu-yasha's POV)  
  
'Why does it end so soon?' sigh He walked to his desk and pushed all the wine bottles off and left his type writer on. He blew off all the dust and sat down and started singing a little and typed,  
  
'There was a boy  
  
A very strange enchanted boy  
  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
  
Over land and sea  
  
A little shy and sad of eye  
  
But very wise was he  
  
And then one day  
  
One magic day he passed my way  
  
And while we spoke of many things  
  
Fools and kings  
  
This he said to me  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn Is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
The Moulin Rouge, the dancers were ruled by Naraku. Where they play with the Satan's daughters... The women I loved... was a courtesan. She left me from the face of Earth... It happened long ago... In Paris, I went to a hotel; I came to type about love stories with truth, beauty, freedom and a subject where I believe in all of those things... LOVE... But there was a problem... I've never been in love... Ding But luckily, an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. Boom "What the?" I stood up and saw a male burst in my room dressed as a nun. He said,  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, my name is Shippo... We were doing a play."  
  
"What?"  
  
It was something called Spectacular, Spectacular.  
  
"It's set in Switzerland." Apparently, the unconscious Argentinean had a disease named "Narcolepsy"  
  
"Every time he is awake, he just falls asleep. Snores opens eyes"  
  
"Great. My name is Inu-yasha."  
  
I heard a noise above me and it was a few people talking.  
  
"Now he is unconscious, we can't finish the story in time!"  
  
Now the next thing I knew, I was next to the unconscious Argentinean. They sang horribly with exploding lights around them, along with a bad pianist. The director seems to have trouble writing lyrics tot the songs.  
  
One of the group members spoke, "I don't think the nun could sing like that...  
  
The dwarf, Shippo, continued singing in an off-key note.  
  
"We need a better part!" the director shouted.  
  
"The hills are vital toned with destine?"  
  
The Argentinean woke up, "the hills are alive with power of songs!" Everyone faced him, everyone was silent, and the Argentinean fell back asleep. And they all mumbled "no" softly shaking their head.  
  
"Oh! How about, the hills are quaking and shaking?" one of the party member shouted.  
  
"The hills" I was being distracted with noise and interrupted. "The" "The hills are" I ran up to the ladder and sang, "THE HIIILLLS ARREE ALLLIVVVEE, WITH THE SOUND OF MMUUUSIIICCCC!!" Everyone was quiet. The Argentinean woke up and stood next to me, "I love it!" His hand hit my crotch. I gasped. "Uhhh... The song...Not that..."  
  
The one of the member said, "Hey, you can work with the director with your stuff!"  
  
The director didn't want to hear that and left. They made me took her place. They needed to perform in a place so Shippo had a plan.  
  
"We'll ask Naraku if we can perform there."  
  
"How?" the Argentinean asked  
  
"We'll dress him up in Miroku's, the Argentinean, best suit and make Inu- yasha's convince Kagome that we wrote a story for the play and we'll sneak in, show her a skit then she'll tell Naraku."  
  
I was excited, but the only problem was that I kept on hearing my father's voice in my head. "You'll waste your life with can-can dancers!!!"  
  
"Wait I can't!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you believe in these things, then you'll make it!"  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Do you believe in Freedom?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Beauty"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Of all the things, of course I believe in love... Love is a many splendid things love, lifts us up were we all belong, and all you need is love..."  
  
"He's perfect..."  
  
Now we celebrated, I drank my first wine... And we were off to the Moulin Rouge. 


	2. Chapter 2 Moulin Rouge

Chapter2- Moulin Rouge  
  
Everything was flashy and vast. Beautiful dancers surrounded Naraku and hundreds of men in tux.  
  
Where's all  
  
my soul sisters  
  
Let me hear y'all  
  
Flow sisters Hey sister, go sister,  
  
Soul sister, flow sister  
  
Hey sister, go sister,  
  
Soul sister, go sister (Mya :)  
  
He met Marmalade  
  
In old Moulin Rouge  
  
strutting her stuff  
  
On the street  
  
She said,  
  
Hello, hey Joe  
  
You wanna give it a go,  
  
Oh Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
  
(Hey hey hey)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
  
(Hee oh)  
  
Mocca chocolate latta ya ya  
  
(Ooh yeah)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
(Oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
  
Ce soir (oh oh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Naraku started singing. Then, the hundreds of men stood in an orderly line...  
  
You're here now, to entertain us...  
  
They started dancing and seducing the women, and vise versa.  
  
The women came out and flipping there dresses up and down and laughing behind Naraku. Then, it all stopped. Naraku whispered, "can-can" and everyone started can caning really fast and running across the floor.  
  
Inu-yasha stood there shocked and screamed, "CAUSE IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR MIND!!!" and pulled away by Shippo. What? Is it?"  
  
"Good, we passed Naraku. Here she comes..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The lights turned off and the stage lights appeared silver confetti flew out. A woman sat in a swing and elevated down a little her head down. She wore a diamond suit; it looked like a bathing suit. She started singing.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
I turned around and saw Sesshoumaru, AKA the duke, naraku's investor.  
  
"The French are glad to die.... For love, but I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive, jewels..."  
  
She landed on her feet on the ground and lights turned on again. She walked down the floor singing.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked Naraku, "When will I meet the girl?"  
  
"Oh, in her room... Alone..."  
  
"A kiss on the hand  
  
Might be quite continental  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
A kiss may be grand  
  
But it won't pay the rental  
  
On your humble flats or  
  
Help you feed your pussy cat  
  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
  
But square cut or pear shaped  
  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend"  
  
"When will I meet her?" I asked.  
  
"In her room... Totally alone..." Shippo said.  
  
"Alone?" I asked.  
  
"Yes... Totally alone." Naraku and Shippo said together. (A/n: they are not near, I am the writer and I know." "(Tiffany)  
  
(Cartier)" She sang. She was tossed in the air in the men's hand and landed on another male.  
  
"But we are living  
  
in a material world  
  
and I am a material girl." She teased him and got up. "Come and get me boys, ow! Black Star!  
  
Roscor!  
  
Talk to me Naraku!  
  
Tell me all about it!" She was tossed again but caught. "Excuse me" Naraku left the duke. Then Shippo ran to where the duke was and accidentally splashed his tea he was drinking on him. "Oh dear, sorry." He took a tissue and started wiping his crotch. "Gah!" the duke was shoving him away but Shippo was still wiping. "There may come a time  
  
When a lass needs a lawyer  
  
But diamonds are a girls best friend  
  
There may come a time  
  
When a hard boiled employer  
  
Think you're awful nice  
(whoo)  
  
But get that ice or else no dice  
  
(Girls)  
  
He's your guy when  
  
Stocks are high but beware  
  
When they start to descend  
  
(Ooh)" She began prancing to Naraku and waves her diamond necklace. She spoke softly, "The duke here yet?" "Yes" Naraku pointed where Shippo was wiping the crotch of Sesshoumaru. "Where?" Kagome asked. "Where the dwarf is shaking his napkin" Naraku replied. But Inu-yasha walked there and Shippo crashed into Inu-yasha. "Oh!" Kagome saw Inu-yasha instead and got down on the ground. The can- caners got into a circle and lifted up their dresses and dances around with Naraku and Kagome in the middle. Kagome started changing fast and switching to her pink fluffy dress. "So, Naraku, will he invest?" "Of course! With your gorgeous body and spending a night with him, why would he refuse?" "Ooooo, what's his type?" "Smothering temper... We all relying on you, remember... Make him happy! Then you can be..." "Ooooo a real actress." "Diamonds are a girl's best  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend Cause that's when those louses  
  
went back to their spouses  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" ---------- She walked up to me. "I believe you were expecting me..." "Yes... Oh yes..." "I'm afraid it's lady's choice!" The whole crowd was cheering; she was forcing me to dance. But I declined. She whines like a puppy as in "aww". All the men said, "Awww" Then she took the tail of her dress (A/N: It had a lot of tails, pink ones, it's like Sesshoumaru's no not the one in the story but the series, but there were 9 or something.) She took the two ends and started flapping them a bit. And barked a little then grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and danced with him. Shippo shouted, "Show her your best poem! Forget about the skit! You can go by yourself!" I went up and danced. "She is so hot..." Miroku said next to Shippo. "But I like that girl over there... I think her name is Sango..." "He's a genius!" Shippo shouted softly. I went to the floor and started dancing, "I write poetry you know..." "Mmmm poetry..." She whispered. "I was thinking of performing it to you..." "OOOH! Poetry... heheheheh..." She smirked a little. "I love a little poetry after supper." She ran up to the swing and started singing. "Diamonds, diamonds, square cut or pear shaped these rocks, won't lose their shape... Diamonds... Are a girl's... Best...GASP" She held her head up, sweating. Everyone had their hands in the air shaking, waiting for her to sing. But she fell off the swing. Naraku screamed NO! Then a black male from the act caught her. Naraku stalled a little then starting clapping. "Uhh! Great! Yeahhh!!!" Then everybody thought it was part of the act and started clapping. Kagome was backstage. -Backstage- She gasped for air and coughed. Kagura got a napkin for her to cough on, when she fainted after feeding her medicine, Kagura looked at the napkin, there was blood. 


	3. Chapter 3 the mistake and love

Chapter3 – The Mistake and love  
  
Kagome waited in her bedroom on top of the elephant (A/N: not a real elephant) she wore a black negligee with a transparent coat. Inu-yasha stood at the window.  
  
"This is a lovely room for poetry..." Kagome walked in seductively. "Wine?"  
  
"Actually, I just want to get it over with."  
  
She dropped her wine bottle back into the bucket of ice, with shock marked over her face.  
  
"Very well ..." Kagome turned around sighing and sat on the bed.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, there were people climbing up to watch them. Miroku, Shippo, and the talus  
  
"Why don't down here?" She sat on the bed seductively and spread herself across the bed.  
  
Inu-yasha was shocked but continued his stupid poem. "The sky is, is... What?"  
  
Kagome was touching her body and moaning in a feeling of relaxation. "Why won't you come here?"  
  
Inu-yasha cleared his throat and stood up really straight. "I prefer standing up to do it."  
  
Kagome made her lips like an O but no sound came out, she stood up.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to stand up, it can be quite long and I want you to enjoy yourself. I hope you like what I do. What I do can be quite modern but it might feel a bit strange at first. If you open up at little, it can be better. I hope you like what I do" Inu-yasha turned around and faced Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed and had shocked on her face. "Well, I'm sure I will."  
  
"Um... The sky is... It's... Big and blue... Whoa..." Inu-yasha had bit confusion in him. Kagome sat upright and rubbed her legs and moaned.  
  
Inu-yasha was a bit distracted from her noises. He turned around and got himself together, reading his poem. And yet Kagome paid no attention to him and started rolling on her bed and crawling to her blankets and wrapping herself up still rolling.  
  
"It's a little bit funny... This feeling inside... I don't have a lot of money..." He stopped.  
  
Kagome let go of her blankets and stood up. "Why did you stop?"  
  
Inu-yasha was a bit scared of her behavior but he replied. "Well, I want the inspiration flow in you..."  
  
Kagome went close to him and grasped his lower part. "Is this inspiring to you?" She flung him on her bed. "Don't you want to make love?" "Make love?" Inu-yasha wanted to roll away but Kagome held him still and started unbuttoning him.  
  
"Don't you want to have poetry?" Kagome continued unbuttoning him.  
  
She grabbed him and they both moaned.  
  
"Let's make love"  
  
"Ooh"  
  
"Ooh yes"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ooh"  
  
"Oh yes..."  
  
"Ooh yes tiger"  
  
"Rahhh"  
  
She opened Inu-yasha's fly and looked at Inu-yasha, "Ohh, a big boy!"  
  
"Ahh!" He zipped his fly up and moved away.  
  
"I have to" He pulled away and stood on his feet. "I have to recite my poetry!"  
  
"Alright..." Kagome sat on her bed.  
  
He continued reciting his poem but Kagome was screaming.  
  
To get his attention, he screamed "My gift is my song!" and sang:  
  
They danced on clouds and swung on the Eiffel Tower then danced in glitter. The people on her roof listened to his song. Afterwards, they got back into the room and held each other close.  
  
"Such talented duke... I love you... Where you learned that?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Spectacular Spectacular...And what Duke?" Inu-yasha asked softly.  
  
"Oh, your title doesn't matter..." Kagome whispered smiling.  
  
"I'm not the duke..." Inu-yasha replied softly and went closer to her.  
  
"You're not the duke?" She back up and little and stopped moving.  
  
"I'm a writer."  
  
"A writer?" She let go of him and backed up really far. "But you have such talents."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome turned around to the door. There stood Sesshoumaru with Naraku talking. "THE DUKE!!! QUICK! HIDE!" Kagome shoved him on the ground by accident. Naraku opened the door. She hid him under her dress.  
  
"Here she is, Madame Kagome." Naraku walked in and walked out. "I'll leave you two alone..."  
  
Kagome scooted a little towards the table next to her so Inu-yasha can get out and go under the table cloth.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome took his hat and hung it on the door. He analyzed her. He kissed on her hand.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental..."  
  
"But diamonds are a girl's best friends..."  
  
Inu-yasha wanted to crawl out of the door but he hit his head on the table.  
  
He turned to the wine table.  
  
"Don't!" Kagome screamed.  
  
The duke turned around.  
  
"Don't... You love the view?"  
  
"Charming..." He turned back to the table.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome waved her dress, "I feel like dancing!"  
  
"Ok..." He turned back to table.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a little bit funny... This feeling inside..."  
  
"Hmm?" He picked up the campaign facing Kagome and walked to her.  
  
Inu-yasha was leading her about what to say behind the table but he knocked a glass down. The duke turned to the table but Kagome rushed to him holding his legs and rubbed it to distract him from Inu-yasha leaving the room.  
  
Inu-yasha opened the door but outside stood Kagura holding a gun so he slammed the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head but Kagome stood up and started kissing him.  
  
Inu-yasha hid his face under a tissue. Kagome started singing. "I hope you don't mind... I hope you don't mind... that I put down these words... How wonderful life is, now you're in the world..." The duke's eyes shine. He fell for her. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"It's was from spectacular spectacular the play I heard."  
  
She pulled him to bed and started kissing him. "LET'S MAKE LOVE!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha had a bit solemn on his face. Kagome signaled him to leave.  
  
Inu-yasha tried hiding behind the walls.  
  
Kagome then said, "Well, you have to go, we have other days to meet, I have other business."  
  
The duke went out and Kagome shut the door.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA? ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WERE CAUGHT???"  
  
Kagome then fainted into Inu-yasha's arms. "Whoa! Wake up!" He shook her to wake her up.  
  
Meanwhile, Naraku was spying on them to see how it is going. He saw Kagome's eyes closed shaking in a male's arm. "Right on target!"  
  
Inu-yasha held her in his arms, trying to place her on her bed. But he fell also. The other people, (Miroku, Shippo, talus, pianist) was inside the room behind a wall watching.  
  
Then the duke came back in. "I forgot my hat. OH! WHAT'S THIS? TWO TIMING I SEE?"  
  
Kagome woke up. "Oh, duke! Um... We were acting for an upcoming play. It was an emergency rehearsal since I was so inspired by your words..."  
  
"You expect me to believe that you are rehearsing for a play that was never mentioned by Naraku that is practiced in an elephant's head??? You must be crazy!!!"  
  
Then Shippo and the others came in. "Oh, let's take it from the top!"  
  
The pianist walked to the piano and started playing. The others started setting up.  
  
Naraku saw hands in the air and ran to Kagome's room.  
  
"Well, if this is an emergency rehearsal, where's Naraku?"  
  
"Oh forget about him!"  
  
"Oh dear duke, I'm terribly sorry!"  
  
"Oh NARAKU, YOU'VE MADE IT FOR THE EMERGANCY REHEARSAL."  
  
"Emergency rehearsal?"  
  
"Yes, inspired by the duke?"  
  
The duke blushed.  
  
They all tried to make up the scenes for the performances.  
  
"It's about love..." I said  
  
"Love?" The duke mocked. "... What is it about and where is its setting?"  
  
"The play is set in Switzerland." Shippo said.  
  
I glanced at the elephant with 6 hands and a jewel on its forehead. "INDIA! IT'S SET IN INDIA!" I cried.  
  
"It's about a courtesan... The most beautiful courtesan in the world... She fell in love with a penniless...." I looked at the guitar. "...a penniless guitar player! The guitar only speaks the truth... But the evil maharajah..." I stared at Sesshoumaru, he stared back. "...He tried to break up their love. So they disguised their love...." I was broke off by Miroku.  
  
"I'll be the guitar player! I sing like an angel, but I dance!!!! ...Like the devil!"  
  
"I'll be the guitar that only speaks the truth!" Shippo turned to Kagome. "You are beautiful!" He turned to Naraku. "You... You are ugly..." Then he turned to Sesshoumaru. "You are a dirty pi..." We all cut him off by covering his mouth.  
  
"What happens at the end?" Sesshoumaru asked out of curiosity.  
  
We all gathered puppets and a desk to hide behind, but I stayed to narrate.  
  
"The maharajah appeared to stop their love."  
  
"I AM THE EVIL MAHARAJAH!!!" Naraku screamed.  
  
"Oh Naraku, no one can play it like you!" Kagome flattered the duke and Naraku.  
  
"He tried to break up their love... He did..." I said softly.  
  
"But in the end we sang a song..." Kagome sang to me.  
  
"And their love is just as strong..." I sang.  
  
"And at the end will someone die?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
No one did reply to him...And paused a little.  
  
"Generally I like it..." He said nodding.  
  
We all celebrated. The group had a play, and Naraku had the investment...  
  
Later at night, everyone had a party. Kagome went up her room and stood there, staring at the view singing...  
  
I follow the night  
  
can't stand the light  
  
When will I begin  
  
to live again? One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
what more could  
  
your love do for me?  
  
When will love be  
  
through with me?  
  
Why live life from  
  
Dream to dream  
  
and dread the day  
  
when dreaming ends? One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
why live life from  
  
Dream to dream  
  
and dread the day  
  
when the dreaming ends? One day I'll fly away  
  
Fly, fly away Inu-yasha heard her and climbed up to the top. He slipped, but got back on his feet.  
  
Kagome was quite shocked to see him.  
  
"Oh, sorry to disturb you... But I wanted to thank you... And... Back there... Was it true that you love me?"  
  
"Oh, that... I'm sorry no... I get paid for making men believe what they want..."  
  
"Oh, of course, how silly of me believing that..."  
  
"I've never been in love."  
  
"What? A life without love is terrible!"  
  
"No! Spending your life on the streets, THAT'S TERRIBLE."  
  
(Inu-yasha:)  
  
Love is many a splendid thing  
  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
  
All you need is love! He placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder. (Kagome:)  
  
Please don't start that again...And she slipped out of the grasp of Inu- yasha. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
All you need is love! He started to sing and raised his arm into the sky. (Kagome:)  
  
A girl has got to eat! She sang convincingly and walked towards Inu-yasha a little. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
All you need is love! He sang again telling Kagome that everything would be fine. And placed his arm over his heart. (Kagome:)  
  
She'll end up on the street! She exclaimed but a little softer than her last remark. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
All you need is love! He sang for the last time laughing very slightly. (Kagome:)  
  
Love is just a game...She sang with a smile on her and walked away. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
I was made for  
  
Loving for you baby  
  
You were made  
  
For loving me...He sang walking towards her and tries to convince her that love is a splendid thing. (Nicole Kidman:)  
  
The only way  
  
Of loving me baby  
  
Is to pay a lovely fee...She told him like she was worth a lot of money and won't throw herself away like a piece of garbage. (Kagome:)  
  
Just one night  
  
just one night...He asked and put out one index finger and placed his arm over his heart. (Kagome:)  
  
There's no way  
  
'Cause you can't pay...She laughed and placed her arm out waving "No way..." (Inu-yasha:)  
  
In the name of love  
  
One night in the name of love...He convinced her and hugged her in his arm. (Kagome:)  
  
You crazy fool  
  
I won't give in to you...She sang aggravated and shoved him out of her arm. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
Don't leave me this way  
  
I can't survive without  
  
Your sweet love, oh baby  
  
Don't leave me this way... He sang with deep feelings of how desperate he is to love. (Kagome:)  
  
You'd think that people  
  
Would've had enough  
  
Of silly love songs...She whispered and asked him softly. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
I look around me and I see  
  
It isn't so oh no...He sang with a smirk and acted like he was looking around... (Kagome:)  
  
Some people  
  
Wanna fill their life  
  
With silly love songs...She sang softly as if she was annoyed. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
Well what's wrong with that  
  
I'd like to know... He sang softly.  
  
'Cause here I go... Again! He sang suddenly stood up and ran...  
  
Love lifts us up  
  
Where we belong  
  
Where eagles fly  
  
Over the mountains high. He exclaimed with his arm spread out wide and jumped on a chair (Kagome:)  
  
Love makes us act  
  
Like we are fools  
  
Throw our lives away  
  
For one happy day... She sang convincing him how bad real love is. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Just for one day... He sang as if he was saying..."No, it's wonderful..." (Kagome:)  
  
You, you will be mean... She sang with her arms expressing like "This is hopeless..." and walked away. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
No I won't... "He said laughing a little and followed her. (Kagome:)  
  
And I  
  
I'll drink all the time...She said guessing a little and continued walking. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
We should be lovers! He sang out loudly... Following her. (Kagome:)  
  
We can't do that.. She said without hope. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
We should be lovers!  
  
And that's a fact... He sang in front of her face and followed her when she turned away. (Kagome:)  
  
No, nothing  
  
Will keep us together! She sang not facing him and sang without hope. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
We still got time  
  
Just for one day! He sang with his arm expressing like "One day only!" (Inu-yasha and Kagome:)  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We could be heroes! They sang together with power (Inu-yasha:)  
  
Just because  
  
I!!!!! Will always love you.... He sang and got cut off by Kagome (Kagome:)  
  
And I!!!! She sang with hope. (Inu-yasha and Kagome:)  
  
Can't help loving... They sang together and got close together. (Inu-yasha:)  
  
You... They sang together and kissed each other... (Kagome:)  
  
How wonderful life is... Kagome sang very close to Inu-yasha (Inu-yasha and Kagome:)  
  
Now you're in the world... They sang softly together and kissed... -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - = What a beautiful life it is now Kagome was here. But in the Duke, Naraku got much more than he bargain for...  
  
"Now, about that contract of giving the Moulin rouge fascinating things, I require a contract from you. I want in return of Kagome for me... And me only..." Sesshoumaru said, patting his hat.  
  
"But, dear duke..."  
  
"DO AS I SAY, I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!" He crushed the hat he held to a pancake.  
  
In force, Naraku signed the paper of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I shall rule Kagome and change Moulin Rouge to a theater." 


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy

I don't own Inu-yasha, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! HAVING ONE REVIEW RIGHT NOW STILL MAKES ME HAPPY! I was also thinking of deleting this fic too... now I'm not, ok, read on!  
  
Chapter 4- Jealousy (Inu-yasha POV still)  
  
We were practicing the play to show a demonstration of the main idea of the story.  
  
"So the evil maharajah comes in and denies there were such things as true love. What is this ridiculous OBSESSION of love???"  
  
Inu-yasha jumped on a desk and he nearly fell. But he continued standing.  
  
"A life without love is terrible!" Kagome said laughing.  
  
Then shippo said, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be love in return!"  
  
We always practiced in my hotel room. But always end up kissing. My face was full of red lipstick.  
  
Then the duke always barges in their privacy of Kagome and me.  
  
At the rehearsal, everyone practiced but Inu-yasha and Kagome. They were upstairs making out.  
  
Naraku was talking to Sesshoumaru. "Why isn't Kagome here? It's her show and if she isn't here to rehearse, the show won't go on!"  
  
But something caught Naraku's eyes... Kagome was in the arms of another man on the second floor window. The writer's... (A/N: AKA Inu-yasha) The duke turned around to see what he was staring at. But he was stopped. "No! Dear duke! I call her immediately."  
  
"Ok, also, I require one more thing... I want Kagome to sleep with me tonight... At 8..." Sesshoumaru walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Kagome and Inu-yasha was having a tongue fight. His lip was red and smeared. "We'll meet at 8... ok? Promised?"  
  
"Yes... Promised!"  
  
"Remember! 8!" And I walked away.  
  
When Kagome turned around, Naraku stood there. "Why are you with the writer? Are you crazy???"  
  
"Oh, about that... We weren't-."  
  
"I SAW YOU TOGETHER!"  
  
"Oh... Well." Kagome was surprised to hear that.  
  
"Tonight, at 8, you will sleep with the duke... He's spending a fortune on you! AND YOU ARE DIDLING WITH THE WRITER???"  
  
"All right... 8" Kagome had a straight face on, but her heart was torn...  
  
Later that night, I waited in my room, walking around impatiently... It was past 8... nearly 9:30... I wondered what might have happened to her.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was also waiting in his room... With glasses of champagne waiting to be drank. Grapes sat on the table, water dripping off the stem.  
  
"Pah!" The duke stormed out of the room. He was very upset.  
  
Kagome lay on her bed with a doctor next to her. She wasn't awake but the doctor shook his head a little taking her pulse. "Naraku... Kagome is dying..." Naraku was shocked; Kagura had nothing to say and placed her head down a little with her eyes closed.  
  
When she woke up, she was sweating and wrapped in her blanket. And started thinking...  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
'I was walking in the hallway, dressed in my red dress that covered my toes, strapless dress. I wore my little scarf and tied it around my neck. I felt a bit dizzy, but I went on. My head throbbed when I reached my room. Next thing I know, I'm here.  
  
In my dream, I had this nightmare. I c-can't explain it... Everything was black but the moonlight outside was shining in, causing a little light so it's not that dark. I see and strange man's face. I looked around me, I was on a bed. That strange male was on me. I looked at myself... I had my dress torn and I saw the male's hand had a diamond necklace... Then I woke up...'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next day, I saw Inu-yasha next to me, I sat up, and he was typing in his type writer. He looked up and asked me a question, "Where were you last night?"  
  
"I was sick... So I had to rest." I grinned at him and frowned again. "Also... We have to end this... I have to follow my dream... ...Of being an actress. I'm sorry..."  
  
"We'll write a song! I'll love you! Please! I won't get jealous!" Inu-yasha walked to me and hugged me. But I backed away.  
  
"We'll have to end this..."  
  
He started singing...  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this  
  
It's Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I'm lovin' you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart  
  
Can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change  
  
Winter to spring  
  
But I love you until  
  
The end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems  
  
such a perfect place  
  
suddenly it moves with  
  
such a perfect grace  
  
suddenly my life  
  
doesn't seem such a waste  
  
But world revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountains too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
and stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time...  
  
At rehearsal  
  
"So when the courtesan was denying her love... The penniless guitar player will sing a song, which let the life of the love live again... ...No matter how bad things were."  
  
Miroku held kagome's hand and started reciting his script. But he fell asleep as soon as his sentence finished.  
  
"This is impossible! He is always asleep!" Naraku shouted angrily.  
  
Again we sang at the rehearsal for Miroku. It was full of life. The whole song was full of expression.  
  
We continued rehearsing Inu-yasha continued talking, "The magical guitar falls from the roof, and screams, the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love, and be love in return." Inu-yasha stared at me as he speaks the lines for Shippo.  
  
The Sango walks up to Sesshoumaru. "This ending is silly..."  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Why would the penniless writer falls in love with a courtesan? I mean... ...Guitar player!" Sango walked away laughing amusingly.  
  
The duke finally understood. They were fooling him. He watched as they rehearsed, Miroku and Kagome continued singing, "I will love you!!!" and the background is singing, "Come what may!" The maharajah stood in a corner fake crying.  
  
Finally, the duke speaks, "I don't like the ending."  
  
"You don't like the ending?" Naraku asked.  
  
"WHY WOULD THE COURTASAN CHOSE THE PENNILESS GUITAR PLAYER? WHEN THE MAHARJAH IS OFFERING THE COURTASAN EVERYTHING SHE WOULD WANT? THAT'S REAL LOVE!!! WHEN THE GUITAR PLAYER SATISFIES HIS LUST, SHE WILL CHOOSE THE MAHARAJAH. Understood?"  
  
Then Shippo stood up, "That's not love! That doesn't have truth, beauty, freedo-."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID DOMA! WHY SHOULDN'T THE COURTASAN CHOOSE THE MAHARAJAH???"  
  
Then Inu-yasha bursted out something he should of never said, "BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"  
  
Everyone was silent and held a frown.  
  
"Him... Love him..."  
  
The duke stared at kagome. "Mr. Naraku, this ending, will be re-written... the courtesan will choose the Maharajah... ...Without the secret love song.... This will be rehearsed tomorrow... "  
  
"But, dear duke... T-that will b-be impossible..."  
  
"Ugh, Naraku, the poor duke is treated badly... The silly writer let his imagination run away..."  
  
Inu-yasha doesn't seem to be happy about the news.  
  
Backstage  
  
Inu-yasha ran to Kagome and whispered in her ears. "Please.... Kagome... Don't sleep with him..."  
  
"I have to... He could ruin everything..." Kagome whispered back..."You promised... You won't be jealous..."  
  
Inu-yasha said nothing... I walked away. But he grabbed my hand, saying "no..." I whispered to his ears, "Come... What.... May...." And I walked away...  
  
(Inu-yasha's POV)  
  
She had gone to the tower. And I waited in a room along has the other people who works at the Moulin rouge. I sat on a chair, Sango walked to me.  
  
"Don't worry shake spear! You'll get your ending! Once the duke gets his, end... in..."  
  
I shoved her away from me and wanted to hit her, but I was held back.  
  
Miroku ran to Sango and hugged her to keep her away.  
  
Then he walked to me... "Never fall in love with a prostitute! IT ALWAYS ENDS BAD!"  
  
"I HAVE A DANCE! It's about love... ...Prostitute!" Everyone was laughing; Sango stood up laughing like a drunk and walked to Miroku.  
  
The violinist was playing a tango song.  
  
Miroku walked to her. "This is about a man who falls in love with a prostitute." He started singing and dancing:  
  
(Miroku:)  
  
Jealousy....  
  
Will drive you...  
  
Will drive you...  
  
Will drive you... MAD!  
  
Roxanne  
  
You don't have to put  
  
On that red light  
  
Work the streets for money  
  
You don't care if  
  
It's wrong if it is right  
  
Roxanne  
  
You don't have to wear  
  
That dress tonight  
  
Roxanne  
  
You don't have to sell your  
  
Body to the night  
  
(Inu-yasha:)  
  
His eyes upon your face  
  
His hand upon your hand  
  
His lips caress your skin  
  
It's more than I can stand  
  
(Miroku:)  
  
Roxanne  
  
(Inu-yasha:)  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
(Miroku:)  
  
Roxanne  
  
(Inu-yasha:)  
  
Feelings I can't fight  
  
You're free to leave me  
  
But just don't deceive me  
  
And please  
  
Believe me when I say  
  
I love you  
  
(Spanish dialogue)  
  
(Miroku :)  
  
Roxanne  
  
(Inu-yasha :)  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
(Miroku:)  
  
You don't have to  
  
Put on that red light  
  
(Inu-yasha :)  
  
Feelings I can't fight  
  
(Miroku:)  
  
You don't have to wear  
  
That dress tonight  
  
Roxanne  
  
Why does my heart cry  
  
(Miroku:)  
  
You don't have to put  
  
On that red light  
  
Feelings I can't fight  
  
You don't have to wear  
  
That dress tonight  
  
Roxanne  
  
Roxanne  
  
Roxanne  
  
Meanwhile at first, when they were singing  
  
"Dear duke... Boy has ridiculous obsession..." Kagome walked to the duke. She sat on the chair. Then the duke walked to her. He kissed her and gave her a diamond necklace. "As long as you love me... I'll give you anything, and make you a star..."  
  
They walked to the porch to watch the view, but Kagome looked down... She saw Inu-yasha looking up to her. And she sang, "Come what may..." Inu-yasha had a brief smile.  
  
The duke came and saw the boy. He closed the door and dragged her in. "The boy huh???"  
  
Kagome fell on the ground. "Dear duke..."  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed. ...And ripped her necklace off her neck. He grabbed her wrist and shoved her to his bed. The tearing out her dress bit by bit.... She screamed and shut her eyes in terror she grit her teeth and had no choice but to let him. But when that happened, she couldn't and ran away, then fell, the door bursted open, not caring, he continued kissing her neck, he still ripped her clothes, showing her arms and leg. But in time, one of the members in her show punched him in the face, and he fainted.  
  
end scene  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-yasha was waiting for Kagome finishing her dignity. Kagome bursted into the door and hugged Inu-yasha, "I couldn't do it!" She sobbed over him. "I almost did it... But then, then, I saw you... Then I refused... Afterwards, he saw you, he torn my clothes and forced me.... HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Kagome cried over Inu-yasha, still shaking. "I can't pretend anymore! I love you! Not him!"  
  
Inu-yasha still hugged her, "I love you too! That's right! We don't have to pretend anymore, we'll leave... ...Tonight..." Kagome stood there, still hugging him...  
  
"Leave? The show?"  
  
"It's alright..."  
  
"Ok... Tonight..."  
  
"Take Kagome to her dressing room, no one must see you understand?" Inu-yasha ordered the member who saved her to accompany her to her room.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
At Sesshoumaru's room... He sat there, Naraku is next to him. "The girl... Tell her... ...If the boy doesn't leave... He'll die... The show must go on...."  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"Kill..."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was packing up fast as she can, but Naraku saw her.  
  
"Where are you going Kagome?"  
  
"AWAY! YES! AWAY! ALL MY LIFE YOU FORCED ME TO THINK THAT LOVE ISN'T REAL! BUT Inu-yasha loves me... HE LOVES ME! AND THAT'S ALL IT MATTERS... I'M LEAVING THE MOULIN ROUGE, AWAY FROM YOU, THE DUKE, THE SHOW!" Kagome ran to the door, but she was stopped by 4 words that came out of Naraku...  
  
"You are dying Kagome..."  
  
She gasped for air, speechless... She dropped her luggage and stood there motionless.  
  
"It's true, also, if you leave, the boy will be killed by Sesshoumaru... He's insanely jealous Kagome... If you stay and sleep with him as told, then he'll leave, alive, but he must never see you again... Don't hurt him..." Naraku walked away. Kagome stood there, crying. 


	5. Chapter 5 The show must go on

Chapter 5-The show must go on

Kagome sat on her bed, with Naraku. "Kagome, he won't leave until you don't love him."

"What?"

"Use your talent... Save him, it's better than his death..."

Kagome started having her eyes water, but it didn't roll out. She turned around and wiped it. She started singing "One day I'll fly away" and left.

============

Naraku opened the stage door and started singing, "The show must go onnnnnn!!!!" ...Over and over again along with the performers. "Onnn withhhh the... on with the... on with the... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! THE SHOW MUST GO ONNNNN!!!!"

Kagome opened Inu-yasha's door. "I'm staying with the duke... He is offering me everything... ...one condition... I must not see you ever again... I'm sorry..." Kagome started to lose her breathe, she wanted to cough up blood but she was holding back.

"No, what about yesterday? IT MUST BE SOMETHING I'VE DONE! TELL ME!" Inu-yasha hugged her and forcing her to talk, she is shaking her head like no, no.

"What about your love?"

"The truth is I never loved you... NEVER... That's how the story really ends..."

Inu-yasha let her go and stood there motionless. He was soon kicked out of the Moulin Rouge. 2 guards beated him up outside in the heavy rain. Shippo and Miroku brought him in his hotel room. Shippo tried to comfort him, but Inu-yasha was too stubborn to listen, and kicked him out of the room.

'There was one way of seeing her again... One way... I must sell my type writer and meet Kagome ONE LAST... TIME....' Inu-yasha walked to the Moulin rouge and tried to find Kagome.

He went to the backstage, meanwhile, as the show was on, Naraku was dressed up and screamed, "SHE'S MINE!" and Shippo sang, "I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth! I only speak the truth! I only speak the truth!" and Sango started speaking in Hindi.

Inu-yasha bursted though the vent and saw Kagura smoking backstage. He passed him and hid behind a wall. He snuck to the other side. Kagome came out and everyone was cheering, she sang in a high note, she started wanted to lose breath, Naraku saw it, but she went back to her feet. The duke was smiling. Exotic girls surrounded her dancing. She had the best crown. Inu-yasha was still crawling in the back of the stage, waiting for Kagome to finish her song.

The duke whispered softly, "She's mine..." Naraku had his hand on her stomach and her left breast.

At the end of the song, Miroku fell asleep and Inu-yasha stole his clothes then he walked upstage. He talked to Shippo about what he'll do.

In the backstage, kagome was coughing to death, Kanna gave her all the medicine she needed to take and accidentally dropped the whole bottle in her mouth, she pretended to not noticed.

Inu-yasha walked away, but Kagura saw him. She pulled Naraku to the back, talking to him, "He's here, you better get him out or he's gonna get killed by me!" She held her gun up. Shippo heard it all.

'So Kagome did love him! She shoved him away to save him!' "Inu-yasha SHE IS TRYING TO SAVE YOU! I better save him!" But the stage in the back he founded Kagome, he was trying to talk to her but she kept on walking away, "I came back to pay my bill..."

"You shouldn't be here Inu-yasha..."

"Why won't you let me pay?? WHY???" Inu-yasha held Kagome in his arms, she saw Kagura holding a gun, pointing at Inu-yasha. Kagome turned around to block the shot, so Kagura couldn't shoot.

Inu-yasha was struggling with Kagome, it was time for Kagome to come out, the curtains rose up, it was Kagome crying and Inu-yasha grabbing her arm. Everyone was silent... He picked her up and threw her on the ground. "You won! You can have her! I PAID MY WHORE!" Inu-yasha tossed money at her. He walked away. And Naraku walked to her, "Don't worry, it's what's best for him..."

Then Shippo screamed, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and be love in return!" that stopped Inu-yasha on his feet.

Kagome got up on her feet and started singing, "Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish, inside, your kiss, everyday, I'm lovin' you more, and more, listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change winter to spring... But I'll love you... ...Until the end of time..."

"Come what may... Come what may... COME WHAT MAY.... I will love you..." The audience turned around to Inu-yasha. Kagome was smiling. She walked down a little. Kagura held her gun up, cocked it and walked to stage.

"I will love you.... I will love you! Till my dying day! Come what may! Come what may!" They kissed and continued singing. Shippo then screamed, "She's got a gun!!!" Shippo kicked the gun away, soon, the performers, saw the gun and started running frantically, but manage to sing calmly and dance. Kagura walked up and wanted to get the gun, but Rin, upstairs, threw a bag of beans to hold the ropes, on her, so she fainted, so the gun flew offstage. J

Just when the duke was trying to leave, he heard the gun fall, so he ran to the gun and held it up, wanting to shoot Inu-yasha. But when he walked up Naraku, to shoot him first, Naraku socked him in the face, so he fainted. But the gun flew away, so Naraku threw it out the window, and it hit the Eiffel tower. The curtains fell and everyone was cheering. One man said, "Gather around to bow!" Kagome ran to Inu-yasha but she fell, she started coughing really hard. Inu-yasha took out his napkin, there was blood, she was dying... "Get a doctor!!!! SOMEONE'S DYING!" When Inu-yasha wanted to leave and find a doctor, Kagome pulled his shirt... "No... Let me die..."

Inu-yasha started having tears in his eyes, "No... We'll grow old together..."

"Inu-yasha, remember, I always love you... Tell our story... Let our legend lives... Tell people about us!"

"No!!!! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha..." Kagome started gasping for the air. Her head fell back and no more breathing was heard. Her hand that held Inu-yasha's hand fell, her eyes were opened, but she was gone... Inu-yasha cried on Kagome, holding her tightly.

Then Kanna started having a tear drop running, everyone was crying in the back, the audience was still cheering. Clapping for the wonderful story.

Soon, the Moulin Rouge was closed; it was shut down by Sesshoumaru.

(Inu-yasha's POV)

'Days became weeks, weeks became mouth, months turned to years... When she told me to tell a story, I did, a story about freedom, beauty, truth, story and love....'

**End**

REVIEW!!!


	6. Credits

**Credits: **

**Inu-yasha people only:**

Inu-yasha----------Christian

Kagome--------Satine

Miroku------------------The unconscious Argentinean

Sango--------------Nini (Or lily I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!!)

Shippo---------------Toulouse

Sesshoumaru---------------------The duke

Kagura-------------------------The duke's guard (I think warner)

Kanna------------------------------Marie

Rin---------------------------Short prostitute

Naraku-----------------------Harold Zitler

**Songs:**

Come what may

El Tango De Roxanne

Elephant love melody

Your song

Lady Marmalade

The Show must go on

One Day I'll Fly Away

Sound of Music

Sparkling Diamonds

Nature Boy

(Some of the following songs can be found in The Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)

**By the Moulin Rouge based on a true story**


End file.
